


Hands and feets fic

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Foot Fetish, Hand Fetish, M/M, NSFW, Power Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Smut, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), dreamnotfound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:55:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29805990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Same writer of :My little meow meowSlug DreamBlob ficBirdnapMushroom ficPizza fic
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24
Collections: Anonymous, Weird fics





	Hands and feets fic

Dream was laying down on his phone scrolling and George was on the other side of the couch.

Dream was going through tweets of what fans tweeted about, George was just watching YouTube vids.

Dream snaked his legs between George groin still scrolling through tweets, it made George flinched from the sudden action.

Dream did notice but pretend he didn’t care, he kept scrolling while George kept on watching YouTube. He decided to rub his leg against his crotch making George try to hold his composure together, he tried to focus on the video as much as he could.

He started to lay on his back covering his face. He started to cover his mouth to not given to Dream’s wanting yet, it only made Dream use his feet’s to tug the boxers to let George hard out.

George let a low groan, it made Dream only start to rub his feets slowly against his cock. It George feel weird, but it only made Dream jerk him off faster.

“S-stop ahh~” moaned George hoping he will stop, but it only encouraged Dream to continue.

George took him a bit to snap out of it, so he grabbed one of Dream’s hands. 

“W-well, if you gonna do me like that.. ha- I will d-do you the same” replied George as he started to lick the palm of Dream’s hand.

It Dream whimper and flinch from the sudden action. Dream hands are always sensitive he didn’t like if something touches it, it made George only give him the same treatment he gave him.

As he began to lick each finger and suck on each on slowly watching Dream expression being weak just from him licking his hand.

“G-george slow down...” Dream demanded but his words were brushed off after George put all of his four fingers into his mouth, sucking as good as possible for the next step he is thinking of.

He pulled Dream’s finger out his mouth only to look back at Dream who panting. He pinned Dream down and pulled both of their breifs off. He was sitting with no breifs on Dream lap.

He then dragged Dream fingers against hole so he can stretch him. 

“Come on Dream, do you wanna do it or not~” teased George. Dream started to do as George asked, George was stretched already but a little precaution never hurts.

George hole was squeezing around Dream fingers and Dream can feel that. It made Dream squirm, he usually doesn’t like anything around his hand.

“Come on pretty boy, don’t you want to~” teased George knowing Dream gonna give in.

“Just finger yourself you know... I-I don’t like my hands touching stuff sometimes...” argued Dream only to make George insider his finger in while holding Dream fingers to do it together.

“G-George!?” 

“Shhhh we you can do it...” moaned George lowly as he began to feel turned on.

Dream was using his other hand cover his face. George went to grab Dream hand away and started to look it, watching the taller man whimper and pant from the sensation.

“ s-stop George I -I can’t it’s t-too much” Dream stuttered.

George removed Dream hands away from him and pushed to lay down.

Dream was turned on, and only catch George staring at his bulge. He felt exposed under his gaze, George pulled down Dream breifs and watched as the dick spring out.

He started to lower himself on Dream cock fitting him in him. He was taking breaths as he fitted him, Dream groaned at George walls wrapping around him.

George started to build a pace going up and down watching Dream expression change to pleasure when he started to bounce faster.

“Fuck George... you feel so good~” moaned Dream. As he grabbed on George foot by accident it made George yelp.

He kicked Dream by accident, which made George panic.

“Are you okay?!?!” George asked worryingly.

“I-I’m fine... can you do that again? Your feet’s are soft I want them against my face...” said Dream shyly.

George was shocked by the sudden request but he did it for him since he felt bad for kicking him by accident.

He positioned his hands on Dream thighs and started to use his hands to help him lift himself as one of his legs were beside Dream face.

As he bounced he felt Dream cock brush against his prostate making him moan loudly trying to hit the same spot. He then felt Dream luck against his feet, making him react again kicking Dream face.

Dream used one of his hands to cover his face to not get kicked again, as he started to pant feeling close. George began to jerk himself as he bounced on him.

It took few thrusts until they both came.

They started to catch their breaths from the after math.

After they both sat up they both looked at each other.

“Dream..” 

“Yes?” Dream panicked.

George pinched his face “Don’t fucking lick my feet again you idiot” said George angrily.

“Ow ow ow ow ow okay okay stop” Dream felt the pinch it was painful as he proceeded to say after George removing his hands “but you started this licking my hands” whined Dream.

“says the person who jerked me with their feets” notes George to remind him who really started it.

**Author's Note:**

> Same writer of :  
> My little meow meow  
> Slug Dream  
> Blob fic  
> Birdnap  
> Mushroom fic  
> Pizza fic


End file.
